Episode 3943 (7th January 2005)
Plot Jimmy continues to fret about Tom’s absence. He wonders whether Tom might be trying to track down Cain. Sadie looks alarmed but pores scorn on the idea. Jimmy frightens himself and Sadie when he suggests that Charity may have down away with Tom as an act of revenge. Later, he accosts Charity in the village and demands to know what she's done with Tom. Charity jokes that she's done away with him. Jimmy replies that that's what she usually does. Charity makes her feelings known by belting Jimmy in the crown jewels. Sadie has a go at Jimmy when he tells her that he's going to call the police about Tom's disappearance. Just then the phone rings and Jimmy is relieved to hear Tom's voice. Tom tells his son that he wants to see the family at his house that afternoon. Tom is stony faced as his sons gather at Holdgate Farm. He tells them the story of how he stole a load of scrap metal and sold it save his business from going under. He tells his sons that they are soft and don’t share his hunger for success. Tom demands that his sons put more effort into the business. Tom speaks privately with Max and Jimmy in turn. Tom tells Max that his travelling days are over and he wants him to get a job as a vet or join the family firm. Next it's Jimmy's turn to feel Tom's wrath. Tom presents him with the photos of Charity and Cain and demands to know why he didn’t show the photos to him sooner. He tells his son that he needs to have people around him who can tell him the truth. Jimmy apologises and Tom shocks him by telling him that he’ll never run the business. Sadie fears the worst when she gets a call from Tom saying that he wants to see her at Holdgate Farm. Sadie is surprised when Tom thanks her for showing him the photos. Sadie is delighted when Tom tells her that she is a real asset to the family and offers her the job of business development manager. Tom shocks Sadie by asking her to pick her favourite from the photos of Cain and Charity before putting it in a frame as a reminder of his folly. Jimmy can’t believe his ears when Sadie tells him about her new job. Ashley asks Ethan to visit Steph in prison for him because he has to do a christening on the morning of the visit. Ethan is reluctant to go and tells Ashley that the evidence points to the fact that Steph killed Shelley. Ashley becomes frustrated with Ethan's attitude and orders him to go. Ashley reminds Ethan that he, off all people, should know what it feels like to be accused of something you didn’t do. Edna sends her petition off to the council using registered delivery. Val attempts to pinch the envelope from the post office counter by distracting Emily but gets caught in the act. Eric is touched when Val tells him about it. Paul continues to be appalled by his mother's interest in Emmerdale’s dodgiest bachelor. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Max King - Charlie Kemp *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Carl King - Tom Lister *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Amy Carter - Bethany Webb Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Café Hope - Café *Holdgate Farm - Living room, office and hallway *The Woolpack - Public bar and car park Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,838,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes